


Don't Mention the Robots

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Allura has things to do, she can't lay about in bed all day. Romelle tries to change her mind.





	Don't Mention the Robots

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 3: **“Come back to bed.”** or ~~“Why did you have to leave me all alone?”~~

“Come back to bed,” Romelle mutters, rolling over and squinting up at Allura where she stands beside the bed.

Her hair is a mess around her, and Allura wants nothing more than to bury her face in it and breathe in the musky scent of their night together. The sheets are a tangle around her legs, baring her upper body. Romelle shamelessly shifts onto her back and stretches, putting herself on display.

“Just because we have some time off while Pidge and the Garrison analyse that data does not mean I can just—”

“Stay in bed all day?” Romelle interrupts, shifting and moving to the edge of the bed, kneeling there. Her nakedness makes Allura feel overdressed in her robe. “That’s exactly what it means, and it’s exactly what everyone else is doing.”

Allura frowns. “I doubt that.” Shiro doesn’t know how to rest, and Keith refuses to leave his side. They’re probably already up, already sparring somewhere, keeping fit for the fight ahead. Just like Allura should be.

“Just, come back to bed for another varga?” Romelle asks, reaching out and tugging at the fastening of Allura’s robe. “We can have a late breakfast, and then you can go destroy the Garrison’s training robots all afternoon.”

That does sound tempting, Allura thinks, as her robe slides open. She has found that crushing those machines is exhilarating, and each time the engineers just rebuild them stronger. She has also found that human curses are rather pleasing to the ear, and the engineers seem to know all the best ones.

“Oooh, I shouldn’t have mentioned the training robots,” Romelle huffs, placing her hands on Allura’s hips and pulling her closer to the bed. “You are obsessed!”

Allura frowns down at her. “I am not obsessed, I am merely assisting them in building a mechanised fighting force to assist in planetary defence!”

Romelle rolls her eyes. “Of course.”

Allura is ready to protest that blatant expression of disbelief, but Romelle reaches ups and pulls her head down into a kiss. It’s over before Allura can really reciprocate, and then Romelle flops back onto the bed.

“Off you got then,” she says, laying on her side and grabbing the sheets, tugging them up to her chin. She rubs her face into the pillow and closes her eyes. “Come wake me when you’re ready for a more pleasant form of exertion.”

Biting her lip, Allura considers her options. Romelle cracks one eye open, and the corner of her mouth twitches in a smile when she sees Allura still standing there.

“Ooooh,” Allura growls. She can’t walk away now. Yanking off her robe, she crawls onto the bed, tearing the sheets from Romelle and kneeling over her.

Romelle stretches under her, shameless again with her nakedness. Her hair is a sea around her, and Allura gives in, leaning down and breathing in her scent before bringing her lips to her neck. Her own hair spills down around them, until they’re shielded from the world.

She can spare another varga before training. Maybe two, she thinks, as Romelle suddenly rolls them, smiling down at her and leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new ship =)
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
